Child Of Scorn
by Tink Amor
Summary: What if Sesshomaru had a companion before Rin?What if this person had a deadly secret?What will happen when Sesshomaru learns the truth?Why is strange things always happening to Sesshomaru's pack since the companion joined it?And why is Kagura and Kanna always lurking in the shadows?Who is this person really?And what is this Sesshomaru's father is still alive?. Lemons Kagu/Sess/OC
1. Important Message

_**Author's Notes: **__To the Reviewers [this is not meant for all you. I am also not trying to offend or sound as if I am giving any of you reviewers an attitude.],_

_I am sure most of you mean well when you criticize my stories but there is a differences between trying to help or just being plain rude and insulting for no reason. It is pathetic and sickening to have to deal with reviewers who they know it all and know what is best for the stories you have written._

_I am tire of having to PM you reviewers who are complaining about something so simple it would not change the plot or have and an effect on the story as a whole. If you are going to complain about something make sure it is major because people are going to notice the major stuff before they notice the minors. If there is no major things to correct then you can complain about the minors._

_It is very sad how I have to keep telling most of you reviewers that there are different forms of writing and explaining to you why I have written my stories the way I have and that every writer is unique and different. If I were to write like everyone else,I am pretty sure many of you would become bored of seeing the same writing structures over and over again._

_It is not that I can not take constructive criticism,that is clearly not the case. What is the case is how most of you reviewers who take things to far for no reason at all,for example rudely insulting someone story without having proper knowledge of what the author's purpose is. It makes me wonder why I chosen to write at all._

_With many of you reviewers who do things like not read and then tell me you are confused about something that is clearly answered in the text or you complain about three people talking at once. Seriously? I have read many fanfic not just on here but other places were they have nearly five people talking at once. If other people can keep up with the pace of that many speakers,then why can't some of you reviewers?_

_I would suggest that many of you think about why the author is doing what they are in their stories,and what is the author's purpose for doing so? I am not trying to offend or sound as if I am giving any of you reviewers an attitude. I am just saying it is getting tiring after awhile to have to do the same things over and over again with many of you reviewers. No one is perfect in anything,they may excel at things but we are not perfect._

_'__**'If it is to be It is up to me.'' **_

_**-William H. Jackson**_

_**''Man cannot discover new oceans unless he has the courage to lose sight of the shore.''**_

_**-Andre Gide**_

_**''The hardest job kids face today is learning good manners without seeing any.'' **_

_**-Fred Astaire**_


	2. Prologue-First Encounter

_**Authors Note: **__**I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha,I only own the characters I have created. Please leave reviews so I will be able to improve as a writer thank you. Also there will be lemons in future chapters. I hope you enjoy my attempts for this story to take place in Feudal Japan.**_

_**Prologue**_

_**'You have to runaway my child. Do not worry about my safety,just RUN!' **_Was all her mind kept chanting over and over again as her waist length black hair bounced off her back in the pale crescent moonlight,as she ran deeper into the forest,praying that no one was stalking after her.

She had to escape the evil that threaten to tear her sanity from her grasp. _**'Freedom! I must obtain my freedom! I have to get away from them!' **_She thought as she collapsed unto the cold dirt ground,with her heart threatening to pierce a hole in her chest,from the excessive panting she was doing.

The poor seventeen year old was afraid for her life. _**'Why did this all have to happen to me?' **_she thought as black dots began to form in her vision. She bit her bottom lip to try and hold back the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her shaking blood stain body,attempting to drown out the painful memories.

''I think I see her?'' a female voice stated ''Yes! I see her over there on the ground!'' a male voice boomed not too far off from behind the collapsed figure._**'Oh no! How did they catch up to me so quickly?' **_she thought as she began to panic,as an army of foot prints were heading in her direction.

_**'Their going to take me to that hell hold castle,I do not wish to dwell in that wretch place! Oh kami save me from the abuse I will surely be subject to if they our successful in bring me there!' **_she prays as a blur of white and green passes through her sight destroying the army that stalked her.

''What a disgusting human,drenched in the blood of others.''' said a toad demon coming to stand in front of her, in his right hand he held a staff of two heads,that had one of each gender. Behind him stood a godly like creature with upper thigh length silver hair and amber eyes that stared into her purple ones. She looked to her side attempting to break eye contact.

''Woman,'' came the baritone voice from in front of her. When she did not look at him he growled at her and gracefully walked up to her kneeling down in front of her and taking her face in his left hand forcefully whipping her head around so she was now staring back into his amber eyes.

''Why is it that you appear to be human but you do not carry the scent of one?'' he interrogated as new tears began to fall from her face as she tried to claw her face free from his grasp. ''Mi'Lord why waste your time on a disgusting creature?'' the toad asked. ''Answer me,woman!'' he growled,ignoring his servant.

She glared at him and shook her no ''You dare defy Lord Sesshomaru,wench?'' the toad yelled warningly waving his staff in front of her. The girl immediately tries to back away from the toad,for she feared he would strike her with it. ''Pathetic woman,you will answer to Mi'Lord!'' the toad stated about to strike her with his staff.

''Jaken!'' ''Yes Mi'Lord?'' Jaken said as he looked at Sesshomaru ''Leave her be.'' Sesshomaru stated releasing her from his hold. ''But Mi'Lord?'' Jaken questioned as Sesshomaru began to walk away. ''Go an fetch Ah Uh.'' Sesshomaru commanded ''But why me lord?'' Jaken questioned

''We are taking the girl with us.'' was all he said as he disappeared into the night sky leaving a shocked open mouth Jaken and a girl who had just slipped into the realm of the island of dreams.

_**'This girl is no normal human woman and the blood on her peculiar clothes are not her own. It is right to assume that she had been attacked for some strange reason. I,the great lord of the West must learn more about this woman, she may be of use to me some day,in the near future.' **_Sesshomaru thought as he summoned his orb and flew off in search of some decent attire for the girl.


	3. More To What Meets The Eye

It was in the early morning,when it is still dark in the sky. The girl woke up to a sharp object stabbing into her head. ''Wake up wench!'' came a voice from above her ''Where am I?'' she questioned as sat up pushing the staff of two heads from her head and began to rub the sleep out her eyes.

''You are very lucky Lord Sesshomaru brought you along with us.'' the imp stated ''Whatever.'' the girl frowned as she looked around and notice that she was in a mellow filled with tulips and a camp fire a few feet in front her. On the other side of the camp fire leaning against a tree was Sesshomaru,who appeared to be sleeping,next to the girl sat a two headed dragon and the fuming toad demon.

''Woman,'' Sesshomaru spoke with his eyes still close causing the girl to jump in surprise. ''You scared me I thought you were sleep.'' she frowned placing a hand over her heart to slow pace down. ''Why was an army of demons after you?'' Sesshomaru asked as he opened his eyes to stare at her.

The girl frowned as she scratched the back of her head ''I do not know. They came to my village searching for the person who has the power of the priestess who formed the shikon no tama,and they were also searching for a great Inu general?'' ''Hn.'' Sesshomaru stated as he looked off somewhere into the distance. _**'He quite a sight to see.' **_the girl thought as she admired Sesshomaru's appearance. ''I would suggest you stop staring at my being or I will permanently blind you.'' Sesshomaru growled as she reverted her attention to her lap.

As the sun began to rise the features of the girl began to change,her waist length black hair became a silver color,her purple eyes became sky blue,her tan skin became pale;her short human nails became claws,and her human ears turned into elf ears.

''Hn. So you are a half breed.'' Sesshomaru stated with disgusted ''Yes is there a problem,demon?'' the girl teased ''Hn. You are testing my patient half breed.'' Sesshomaru frowned ''The names Sanyura,SAN-YOUR-RA!'' the girl stated '' Hn.'' Sesshomaru stated as he gracefully stood up and began to walk off ''Come.'' he threw over his shoulders to her,Jaken and Ah Uh.

Sanyura is on top of a hill staring down to a field of flowers. She then turns to look behind her and she smiles as she waves to Jaken and Sesshomaru. ''What a hand full of trouble she has turned out to be.'' Jaken shakes his head as Sesshomaru remained quite staring at the girl who began to chase a butterfly,her white with red flowers kimono clinging tightly to her hour glass shape body as she ran.

It has been five months since he had taken her in and saved her from that army of demons,he has brought her tons of things such as kimonos and jewelry,so he could obtain the answers he seek from her. But that only lead him to her given him the same answers she always gave him._**'Who is she?'**_ Sesshomaru thought as she trip and fell on her face.

''Wench would you stop this foolishness! Your wasting precious time now come along.'' commanded Jaken,who had become attached to her but tried not to show it. Sanyura stood up and dust herself off and walked over to them and curtsey ''Sorry.'' she apologized.

''Hn.'' Sesshomaru stated as he patted her on top of her head signaling that she had been forgiven. She stood up straight and smiled her brightest at him. She then wrapped her arms around Jaken lifting him off of the ground planting small kisses on the right side of his face.

''Stop this wench!'' Jaken screeched at her. This was not an unnatural action for Sanyura since she has been doing this for nearly three months now;it was the way she showed her appreciation to them.

She finally stop kisses Jaken and set him down on the ground and then she climbed on top of Ah Uh clinging tightly to their necks. ''Come we must depart.'' Sesshomaru stated as he began to lead the way to the east where Inuyasha's Forest was located,with his companions following a few feet behind him.

On their numerous ventures across feudal Japan Sesshomaru had came across some very useful information,his half brother Inuyasha had been set free from his seal on the god tree by a miko dressed in a strange revealing kimono.__

_**'Now is my chance to figure out where father has hidden Tesseiga,which is rightfully mine.'**_ Sesshomaru thought as he left Sanyura with Ah Uh in a clearing. Then he departed with Jaken on his quest to find his little brother.


	4. Wounded Pride

_**'If you can't hit him in the body,hit him in the ego,hurt his pride Inuyasha!' **_the girl dressed in strange clothing words rang over and over in Sesshomaru's head. _**'Wretch girl!' **_Sesshomaru growls as he and Jaken make their way back to Sanyura and Ah Uh.

Upon entering the meadow where the two headed dragon,covered in flowers from head to toe and was laying flat on their stomach watching Sanyura make more crowns out of roses. ''Wretch girl! Do you not have anything else better to do then to pester Ah Uh by bashing them in flowers?'' Jaken yelled.

''Master Jaken!'' She smiled as she turned to look at them,but it was quickly wiped off her face when she looked upon Sesshomaru's tattered bloody armless sleeve. ''Lord Sesshomaru where is your left arm?'' Sanyura inquired as she began to approach him.

''Foolish girl can you not see that the Lord is not in the mood?'' Jaken barked as Sanyura ignored him and she still proceed to approach Sesshomaru who was now leaning against a nearby tree. Sanyura knelt down on the left side of Sesshomaru,debating on if she should raise her hand to touch his face.

''Girl what is it that you seek?'' Sesshomaru coldly spat out at her,with hatred laced in his tone. He narrowed his eyes at her and did an intimidating growl,causing Sanyura to raise a shaky hand toward his magnet striped markings. Which she began to softly stroke,attempting to calm his nerves,since his pride was on the edge.

''Do not touch me half breed.'' Sesshomaru growled but his eyes betrayed him because they were no longer filled with hatred,they had soften to some degree. ''Do you wish to meet you end,half breed?'' he glared at her taking her hand that was stroking his face and appling pressure to it.

Sanyura bit her bottom lip to keep from crying at the pain Sesshomaru had caused her. She instead brought her other hand to his face and began to stroke his stripes yet again. ''Your display of concern is unnecessary.'' Sesshomaru frowned as he released her wrist that had his hand print indented in it. Sanyura twit her head to the side and playfully stuck her tongue out at him,silently telling him to live with it.''Hn. Go to sleep woman for we have many days ahead of us.''

Which they very much did,as many of their journeys involved Sesshomaru's failed attempts in ripping the Tesseiga from his brother's hands. But on one strange crescent moon night,as the group were making progress on their next quest,they received a dark and gloomy unexpected visitor.

_**Author's Note: I do not know yet what chapter I will introduce Rin and the other antagonists. Should I make the chapters longer or shorter?**_


	5. A Pact With The Devil

''Even if I am provided with another arm,it will also be useless after a short period.'' Sesshomaru dully stated ''A vexing problem isn't it?'' says a dark an mysterious voice from the shadows of the trees. Sesshomaru turn his head slightly to face the male dressed in a white baboon cloak.

''Eep!'' Sanyura and Jaken both shriek as they both hid behind Sesshomaru's frame. ''If I am not mistaken you are the elder brother to Inuyasha,Lord Sesshomaru. Are you not?'' the baboon interrogated ''What do you want? Should I know you?'' Sesshomaru frowned.

''I am someone like yourself,who despises Inuyasha. Forgive me,but I happen to over heard your conversation just now.'' the man then raises his hands from inside his cloak to reveal an arm. ''Perhaps I can be of assistance,might I suggest that you imply this arm.'' the baboon stated.

''Have you lost your senses!'' Jaken states as he came from behind Sesshomaru's leg. ''Clearly that is the arm of a human?'' Jaken frowns ''Yes! Clearly this arm belonged to a mortal,but embedded in it,is a shard of the shikon jewel.'' he said as the top part of the arm,where the jewel was located began to glow.

''The shikon jewel?'' Jaken questioned ''Should you choose to employ this arm the jewel shard should enable you to wield the the Tesseiga,Inuyasha fabled sword. The sword is known to work for the benefit of man. At present a demon such as yourself would be unable to even touch the Tesseiga.''

''You mentioned something about your despising Inuyasha. Tell me,do you intend to use me to exact you revenge?'' Sesshomaru questioned ''Yes!'' the baboon states as Jaken begins to madly prance around ''How dare you you exploit my master?''Jaken fumes ''Sounds interesting.''Sesshomaru states as Jaken stops his fume prancing ''I will accept the arm from you.'' ''Master please reconsidered.'' Jaken turns around to face Sesshomaru.

''Oh and one other thing,'' ''Hmm?'' Jaken turns back around to stare at the baboon. ''Take this hive,you should be able to make good use of it with certainty!'' mirth could be detected in the baboon's tone as he handed a hive to Sesshomaru. ''I should know the name of the one I make a pact with.'' Sesshomaru says as he examined the hive.

''My apologies,call me Naraku!'' the baboon smirked ''Very well Naraku,you have yourself a deal.'' Sesshomaru states as he turned to leave ''Hn.'' the baboon smiles at Sanyura ''Why are you smiling at me?'' Sanyura nervously questioned as she pulled closer to Sesshomaru out of fear.

''Have we met prior to this encounter?'' Naraku asked Sanyura ''No I would have surely remember such an ominous aura.'' Sanyura frowned ''Indeed! May I inquire your name fair maiden?'' Naraku smirked devilishly. ''Sanyura.'' Sanyura stated as she gripped onto Sesshomaru's armor.

''Hmm? Interesting,until we meet again Sesshomaru!'' Naraku smiles as he slips back into the shadows of the trees ''What a strange being.'' Jaken stated as he stared at the place where Naraku once stood in awed. ''Come we are departing.'' Sesshomaru stated as they went in search of a clearing.

Once they found the clearing Sanyura was yet again left with Ah Uh ''Why can't I ever go with you? Why am I always left with Ah Uh? Not that I mind being with you Ah Uh!'' Sanyura smiles as she rubs the Two headed dragons head.

''Why can't Jaken be left with Ah Uh sometimes?'' Sanyura pouts as crosses her arms above her chest. ''Stop being a pest you wretch girl! Our Lord does not need to explain his reasons to a half breed such as yourself.'' Jaken yelled as Sesshomaru continued to walk away toward his destination. ''You are left with Ah Uh for protection purposes. Have you not realized that to night the moon will be a crescent?'' Jake asked ''And?'' Sanyura snapped.

''You will be rendered powerless,for to night is the night you will become a mortal,who will be in need of protection!'' Jaken shrieked ''I forgot that happen to night.'' Sanyura frowned as she looked toward the sun that was setting.

''You will stop complaining and stay near Ah Uh.'' Jaken commanded as he turned to follow after Sesshomaru ''Mi'Lord wait for me!'' Jake yelled as he chased after Sesshomaru who was disappearing over a mountain.

Sanyura sighs as she watched them leave. ''It is not fair.'' Ah Uh comes behind her and nuzzled her hand so that it rested on his head. ''Why can't I go too? Its not like I am rendered powerless every day?.'' Sanyura frowned as the tears began to form in her eyes. ''So Ah Uh what do you want to do since it will take them awhile to return.'' Sanyura tentatively smiled at that the dragon as they turned and went into the clearing and sat down in the grass.

_**Author's Note: To the criticizing reviewers do not and I repeat do not correct my grammar/diction I know what improper and proper grammar writing skills are. I do not take college writing classes for nothing. I choose not to write in proper grammar for a reason as I have stated before. If my lack of grammar is taking away from the effect of the story,then I will make the correction. If it is not then do not say anything about it. Please and thank you.**_


	6. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

A black haired purple eyes,mortal Sanyura is sitting in the clearing with a sleeping Ah Uh. ''Hn. So much for a guard dog!'' Sanyura sighs as she stares at Ah Uh. ''Indeed.'' says a voice from the shadows of the trees. ''Hn. What do you want?'' Sanyura snapped as she stood up and looked behind her.

The man in the white baboon cloak stepped out from the shadows ''So your a half breed,I figured as much!'' Naraku smiled as he stepped closer to her ''What do you want?'' Sanyura shrieked causing Ah Uh to wake from its sleep.

''I only wish to retrieve what should have been mine.'' Naraku coldly spat ''What should have been yours?'' Sanyura questioned ''Hn. So you do not recall our encounter? I should have known.'' Naraku shakes him in disappointment.

''I have never met you!'' Sanyura yelled as Ah Uh came to stand by her side. ''You do not remember me because I do not appear as I did 50 years ago.'' Naraku frowned ''50 years ago? That would mean I was still just a pup?'' Sanyura frowned.

''A newborn pup to be exact. Curse that Inu father of yours to hell!'' Naraku growled as he moved to strike Sanyura with a glowing purple sword. ''Aah!'' Sanyura screamed. Just as the sword came close enough to hit her Ah Uh jumped in front her,the sword stab just below the dragon's chest and miasma poured out of the sword into the body of the two headed dragon.

''Ah Uh!'' Sanyura cried as she knelt down beside the dragon. Naraku violently yanked the sword from the dragon's body,causing it to whimper in pain. He then put the sword back inside his cloak. ''As I expected the dragon to do.'' he smiled ''You monster!'' Sanyura yelled.

''Now princess come along. For you are the key to finding,'' Naraku stopped in mid-sentence and took off to another clearing closed off my trees. Just as he arrived there,an insect came flying toward him with a jewel shard. ''The pitiful soul,I see he failed.'' Naraku held out his hand taking the shard from the insect.

Once the shard was in his hand a being appeared behind him ''Lord Sesshomaru,'' Naraku hopped out from under him,turned around to face him and then bowed low to the ground. ''What a pleasant surprise.'' ''Naraku,'' Jaken stated as he came from behind Sesshomaru and pointed an accusing finger at him.

''You gave that miserable human arm to master Sesshomaru in to hopes that it would destroy him.'' Jaken yelled ''You are mistaken, I merely wished to assist him and of course have my jewel shard returned to me.'' Naraku stated as he held up the shard.

''I suppose that make sense.'' Sesshomaru tilt his head to the side and then severed Naraku's head from his body. The head floated in the air for a few seconds before it landed on the ground by Jaken's feet ''Serves you right for putting my master in such jeopardy.'' Jaken stated as he kicked the head.

''So he escaped.'' Sesshomaru frowned ''Huh?''Jaken says as stared at the baboon cloak and then went to inspect it. ''Where did he go?'' Jaken questioned ''Lord Sesshomaru I implore you to contain your anger. I may call on you again,should another opportunity arises to destroy Inuyasha.'' Naraku voice says from over head of Sesshomaru and Jaken.

''A crafty audacious character.'' Sesshomaru frowns as Jaken looks around the area. ''Come we are departing'' Sesshomaru states as the make their way back to the clearing where Sanyura and Ah Uh were located ''There is a smell blood in the clearing.'' Sesshomaru narrows his eyes as he swiftly enters the clearing to see Ah Uh with a gash just below its chest and Sanyura kneeling down beside him.

''We leave you for no more the a few hours and you cause pain to Ah Uh.'' Jaken yells as ran to stand over the dragon ''It wasn't my fault! It happen so fast!'' Sanyura cried as the tears fell from her eyes. ''Woman,'' Sesshomaru began Sanyura turned her head to face him. '''What happen here?'' Sesshomaru barked

''That baboon man,Naraku attacked us.'' she sniffed ''For what?'' Jaken questioned ''I do not know he started to said that I was the key,but did not finish his sentence for he left.'' Sanyura raised her eyebrows in confusion.

''Hn.'' Sesshomaru went to inspect Ah Uh ''Will he die?'' Sanyura questioned as her tear strain face stared up at him ''Hn. He has been poison too?'' Sesshomaru questioned with his stoic mask still on his face.

''Naraku had a sword that glowed purple it was aimed at me but Ah Uh jumped in the way.'' Sanyura sighed ''Hn.'' Sesshomaru turned on his heels and began to walk away. ''Jaken watch the mortal.'' Sesshomaru threw over his shoulders as he disappeared into the night.

''This would have never happen if I hadn't been rendered powerless tonight. I am so sorry Ah Uh.'' Sanyura cried as she placed her head on Ah Uh ''It is all my fault,I bring trouble to everyone I love.'' Sanyura cried as she placed her hand over Ah Uh's cut.

''See I told you that you would be in need of protection. This is exactly way you are always left behind!'' Jaken yelled as Sanyura's body began to glow a pinkish purple color. ''Eep!'' Jaken skrieked as he hid behind a rock.

When Sanyura's body finally stopped glowing and she removed her hand from Ah Uh's body the cut was healed,that is when she screamed. ''Woman,'' Sesshomaru frowned as he appeared suddenly '''Stop that impetuous sound.'' he growled as Sanyura quickly clasp a hand over her mouth.

''Mi'Lord?'' Jaken hesitantly poked his head from around the rock,causing Sesshomaru to raise an eyebrow. ''Mi'Lord,the half breed body began to glow a purple color. I never felt so much power before,other than you of course.'' Jaken stated as he quickly went to stand behind Sesshomaru's leg.

''Not only did that happen,but Ah Uh is healed too?'' Sanyura stated as her body began to shake. ''Interesting.'' Sesshomaru stated as took a quick glance at Ah Uh,who began to stand and go about his business. ''It is like the wound was never there!'' Jaken astonishingly states.

''So it would appear.'' Sesshomaru said as he stared down at the mortal girl. _**'Just who is this strange girl?'**_ Sesshomaru thought ''We depart.'' Sesshomaru stated as he began to walk away from them _**'I need answer.' **_he frowned _**'Surely a sorceress or a sorcerer would know something about her.' **_Sesshomaru frowned as he began to lead the way to western lands in search of a wizard.

_**Author's notes: Sorry for putting so much in one chapter,but I did not know how to make them into separate chapters sorry. Happy New Year!**_


	7. Words Of Warning

Sanyura sat in a field next to a sleeping Ah Uh. She looked around her. It was always so unbelieving quite and boring when Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru were away. A few days prior Sesshomaru and Jaken had said they were going to Totosai to request a sword and when they came back the four of them continue their traveling.

Sesshomaru and Jaken had gone back to Totosai at that the break of dawn to retrieve the sword,leaving Sanyura with Ah Uh yet again. _**'How long does it take to retrieve a stupid sword?'**_ Sanyura questioned as she rested her left cheek on her knuckles. The sky was begin to darken and she was begin to become antsy. The last time Sesshomaru had left her alone with Ah Uh,he had return with a missing limb and then another time she along with Ah Uh had been attack. She bit her bottom lip and thought _**'Please return back to me safely.'**_

_**Flashback**_

_Sesshomaru sat nearby while Sanyura was being inspected by the most powerful sorcerer in the lands,who was dressed in black garments and a gold cross chain. ''Hmm?''the sorcerer rubbed his chin as he threw strange black dust unto the half breed. ''You are definitely no ordinary half breed.'' the sorcerer began._

_''Tell us something we already do not know.'' Jaken snapped ''I am afraid I can not,her power is beyond my reach.'' the sorcerer frowned ''But your the most powerful sorcerer there is! Surely you can detect something unworldly about her?'' Jaken questioned._

_''There is something strange about her,I can tell you that. But her miko power is hindering me from any further investigation. My magic is render useless on the girl.'' he dully stated ''So you are telling us,that you,the most powerful wizard in the lands can not figure anything out about the girl?'' Sesshomaru growled._

_''Forgive me mi'lord but all I that I am able to tell you is that she would be a formidable foe if ever placed in the hands of people who would abuse the power she processes.'' the sorcerer frowned ''Hn.'' Sesshomaru frowned as he gracefully stood from his spot ''Then we shall take our leave.'' Sesshomaru stated as he began to leave with his companions following behind him._

_''Woman!'' the sorcerer called from behind them ''You have a gift that can either harm you or aid you in your journey's. I would suggest you be careful how you use your miko powers,for it will be extremely dangerous for you and your pack if you lost control or if someone else took control of your powers. I strongly encourage you to use your powers when it is extremely necessary because if you do not,then you will find yourselves in unwanted company of others who seek such powers.'' he warned ''I understand.'' Sanyura bowed to the sorcerer,then followed behind Sesshomaru._

_**Present**_

_**'How am I suppose to be careful in how I use my powers,if I do not know how to control them?' **_Sanyura frowned as she stared up at the now star filled sky. _**'If only I had paid more attention to mother when she was attempting to train me when I was but a pup.'**_ Sanyura frowned _**'Now the people I have grown to love could be in serious danger. All because I can not control my miko powers. Why do I always cause harm to the people who are dearest to me?' **_she thought as a gust of wind flew by her.

''That was strange its never been this chilly before?'' Sanyura questioned as she snuggled closer to the sleeping dragon. Ah Uh and Sanyura were both unaware of the red eyes,black eyes,and amber eyes figures that lurked in the shadows watching them.

**Author's Notes: Rin will be in the next chapter,Inu No Taisho won't be introduce until later on though,along with the new antagonist.**


	8. New Responsibilities

Jaken who was sitting on top of a resting Ah Uh and Sanyura who was leaning against Ah Uh and nearly directly under Jaken's feet. They were currently waiting for the return of Lord Sesshomaru who had yet again went after his brother's sword,Tesseiga.

Jaken and the girl had searched a few days for their lord until they had come across a clearing,where they decided they would wait for him. Today's weather was bright and sunny,as they waited Jaken sat upon Ah Uh and began to pluck flower peddles. While he plucked peddles he was chanting _'he was teasing,he was testing.' _As the last peddle was plucked he land on_ 'he was teasing'_

''He was testing!'' Jaken yelled ''Should it matter if he was testing or teasing?'' Sanyura questioned with a frown ''Why yes it does! Lord Sesshomaru,would you have actually risked my life to test your sword!'' Jaken screeched as Sanyura shook her head and closed her eyes. ''You ungrateful dog!'' he went flying when a rock hit his head He flew over both the girl and Ah Uh.

Jaken quickly recovered and climbed onto the back of Ah Uh,who was now wide awake at hearing his master's voice. ''Lord Sesshomaru,before I continue in your service were you actually testing your sword on me?'' Jaken screeched.

''I expected a relieved welcome from you,Jaken. Not an interrogation,'' was Sesshomaru's reply. This caused Sanyura to snicker silently. ''R-right I am glad you are well,'' the imp replied as he climbed up to Ah Uh's head and said ''I thought you were dead.'' which earned him another hit with a rock. This time Sanyura could not help the laugh that escape her mouth,which caused Sesshomaru to glance her way.

The wind blew and the breeze took his attention away from her. _**'Blood...Blood and the scent of wolves.'**_ Sesshomaru thought '' I recognize this blood.'' Sesshomaru stated out loud. ''Hmm?'' Jaken frowned as he rubbed his aching head. ''Blood? I don't smell any blood?'' Sanyura asked as she stuck her nose in the air and began to sniff.

They all made their way towards the scent Sesshomaru had detected. The forest was dark and gloomy,which caused Sanyura to stay close to Jaken and Ah Uh. They walked down the narrow path,the further they went into the forest the more she felt the presence of dread and death.

Sanyura soon found out why,when they came across a small girl who looked to be the age of six or seven,who lied dead on the pavement. Sanyura clasped her hands over her mouth as tears began to form in her eyes.

Jaken walked forward ''What is that?'' He made a disgusted gesture as he stared at the lifeless body and walked closer to the figure. ''She's a goner that's for sure.'' Sanyura stared down at the child as memories began to play over and over in her head. ''Poor thing,she hasn't even experience life before it was taken from her.'' Sanyura said as tears threaten to fell from her eyes. ''She must have been attack by wolves.'' Jaken began as he turned his head to stare back at Sesshomaru.

''Look at the teeth markings.'' he stated as Sanyura clenched her hands into a fist,hearing way more then she needed too. Her actions did not go unnoticed by the demon lord. Sesshomaru then stepped forward as Jaken spoke ''Do you recognizes this pathetic human?'' Sanyura eyes glowed purple as she stared down at Jaken _**'How dare he say such a thing at a time like this,and about a young child no less?'**_

To say she was angry was an understatement but she remained silent as her power flared. Sesshomaru glanced her way as he gripped unto Tensaiga,which was pulsing furiously. ''Interesting'' he said as he unsheathed his sword.

''What?What are you doing sire?'' Jaken questioned as panicked could be heard in his tone _'__**What is he doing?'**_Sanyura questioned as her eyes returned to their normal blue color as she stared at Sesshomaru in awed. Sesshomaru pointed his sword at the motionless figure and his sword pulsed even more ''Interesting. I can see them,they are from the underworld.'' he said as the minions of the underworld began to form around the child's body.

_'__**Underworld? What is going on here?' **_Sanyura thought as she looked between the girl and Sesshomaru. ''I'll do another test I'll use the Tensaiga.'' Sesshomaru stated as Jaken gasped ''Another test? What are you doing sire?What are you doing?'' Jaken asked as Sesshomaru cut across the child's body.

_**'He cut something!'**_Sanyura narrowed her eyes at the sight of Sesshomaru leaning down and taken the child in his arms and then staring down at her. _'__**What is gong on around here?' **_Sanyura screamed in her head as the child began to open her eyes.

_**'Impossible!'**_Sanyura gasped ''She came back to life? Lord Sesshomaru,you resurrected that human girl with power of the Tensaiga?'' Jaken asked as the child stood on her own. ''Resurrected? Power of the Tensaiga?'' Sanyura questioned _**'He has the power to bring back the dead!'**_ Sanyura was astonished

_**'Sure I knew he was powerful. But to bring back the dead! T-tthat's just unspeakable!' **_Sanyura frowned as Sesshomaru stood up ''Woman,'' Sesshomaru began ''Hmm?'' Sanyura gawked at him ''I leave the mortal child in your care.'' Sesshomaru dully stated as he began to walk away. ''What?'' Sanyura screeched after him. ''Hello Lord Sesshomaru?'' Jaken questioned as Sesshomaru ignored him.

Sanyura blinked a few times to fully register what the lord had just said to her. After awhile Sanyura smiled down at the child and offered her her hand,which the little girl gladly took with a toothy grin of her own.

''Lord Sesshomaru saving a half breed is surprising enough.'' Jaken shakes his head ''But to also save a human? But then again more importantly,didn't Lord Sesshomaru say he was going to test the power of the Tensaiga,once again?That would mean I was cut down with no guarantee for survival!'' Jaken screeched as he put his arm to his face and began to cry his eyes out.

''And to think I devoted myself to you all of these years!Lord Sesshomaru its so unfair!'' Jaken cried as together hand in hand Sanyura and the human child walked after their lord,leaving Jaken to cry by himself.

Jaken stopped his crying and looked around him. Seeing that he was alone he stated as he took off running after the two females. ''Lord Sesshomaru,wait for me! I'm coming!'' As Sesshomaru walked he thought as he frowned _**'Hn. Tensaiga you compelled me to save a human life today.' **_

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder to see the half breed and the child staring at each other with smiles set on both of their faces and Jaken a little ways behind them crying about something. ''An imp,a dragon,a half breed,and a human child...Now this going to be quite a problem,'' Sesshomaru mumbled with a sigh as continue to lead the way to who knows where.

_**Author's Notes: So there will be no confusion,if there is any with the title of this character. Everyone one has new responsibilities by Sesshomaru has four people he must protect,Ah Uh has to guard the people who are left with him,Jaken has to watch over the females when they are left in his care,and Sanyura is Rin's caretaker. If anyone has any suggest to how they would like the story to go,I am open to anyones ideas,just PM me.**_


	9. Your An Incarnations Of Who?

Sanyura,and Rin sat around a camp fire in a mellow clearly,in the distance a ''Who'' sound made form an owl could be heard. ''What could be taking Lord Sesshomaru so long?'' Rin sighed as she sat by the fire tightly clinging to her knees.

''Beats me.'' said a mortal Sanyura,who was adding more firewood to the fire as Rin gasped and turned her head to the left as three figures began to emerge from the night fog ''That fool Kaijinbo! Where in the world could he have gotten to with your sword?'' Jaken peep squeak voice could be heard as the fog began to fade,revealing Ah Uh,Jaken and Sesshomaru.

''Lord Sesshomaru!'' Rin laughed as she stood up and began to run towards them as Sanayura sighed and blankly stared at the three,who had now enter the campsite. ''Stop Rin. Do not move.'' Sesshomaru commanded as Rin froze in the running position she was in.

''Hmm?'' Jaken questioned _**'Now what?'**_ Sanyura thought as she stood up and gave Sesshomaru her most puzzling face. Sesshomaru then flew over both Rin and Sanyura,flexing his claws as he cuts down two trees and a woman dressed in a pink with purple stripes kimono,red eyes,black hair that was in a low bun with a white feather in it,leaped from her hiding place.

''A woman.'' Sesshomaru proclaimed as Jaken sniffed the air. ''I know that scent! She smells much like the strange beast that offered to lend you the severed human arm. The demon that disguised himself with the baboon pelt.'' Jaken recalled

''His wretched plan took us to hell and back,curse him!'' Jaken growled as Sanyura rolled her eyes ''Your arm was almost burned off,Sanyura and Ah Uh were nearly killed,and I was beaten to a pulp by that monk!'' Jaken cringed at the thought ''Simply recalling that incident makes me ill.'' Jaken frowned.

''Why you poor baby!'' Sanyura teased ''Heh.'' Jaken frowned ''I recall the scent,it is the same as the beast that attempted to trap me,the one whose known as Naraku.'' Sesshomaru stated ''So,you must be Inuyasha brother,Sesshomaru,your very clever!'' the woman smiled as she raised her fan that was in her right hand.

''I am Kagura,the wind sorceress,an incarnation of Naraku '' she stated ''An incarnation?'' Sesshomaru stated ''Correct! Sesshomaru,the fangs you delivered to Kaijinbo to make your sword,were those of a demon called Goshinki. Like me he was also created from Naraku.'' Kagura stated with a smile.

''All very interesting. But did you search me out to simply tell me this?'' Sesshomaru dully proclaimed. Kagura then opens her fan so that it covered her face ''Hmm. Can you not detect its scent. Tokjin reeks of Goshinki's arua. It is closer then you think.'' Kagura states as a gust of wind blows Sesshomaru's way and Kangura hovers over them in the sky on white enlarged feather that could be described as a leaf.

''You are the swords rightfully owner!'' Kagura smiles as she flies away. Sesshomaru stares at the place where Kagura once was in the sky. ''I am not sorry to see her leave so soon.'' Jaken said as ran to stand by Sesshomaru's side.

''I don't believe I've seen such an arrogant woman.'' Jaken states as Sesshomaru stares over his shoulders at Rin. '' free to move now.'' Sesshomaru declares ''Yes my Lord!'' Rin smiles ''Aah!'' Rin says as she stretches out her arms. Then Sesshomaru once again stares back up at the sky.

_**'Great another female I have to deal with! How many demoness are going to stalk Lord Sesshomaru?' **_Sanyura sighed as she thought ''Tokjin.'' Sesshomaru states as Rin playfully falls on ground ''Speaking of strange women,'' Jaken stated as he stared over his shoulders at Rin ''Oop!'' Rin replies to Jaken statement.

''The only one strange around here is you Jaken!'' Sanyura teased ''I'll have you know...''' Jaken began his sentence,but nobody was listening. No one even noticed when Sesshomaru,and Ah Uh slip away until Jaken had stopped his annoying speeches.

''Mi'Lord? Mi'Lord?'' Jaken sang like a song ''Great Jaken,now look what you done. You have scared Lord Sesshomaru away!'' Sanyura teased ''I did not!'' Jaken shrieked.

Meanwhile somewhere not to far from the clearly a male in a red hakama top and black hakama pants and a female,who appeared to be a child with black hair and purple eyes dressed in a black kimono,lurked in the shadows watching the argument between Sanyura and Jaken unfold as Rin played in the flowers with Ah Uh as if nothing was going on.

''Brother when will we be able to be to retrieve are long lost sister?'' the female child questioned as she turned to star at the male ''When father deems it necessary!'' the male replied with a sideways smirk as they disappeared into a vertex that appeared before them.

_**Author's Notes: The male character dressed in hakama,was first introduced in Chapter 7-Words Of Warning. I do not know if you guys are finding this story interesting,but it will get better once the other characters are introduced. Inu No Taisho will be introduced in a few more chapters,after Sesshomaru goes to visit the tree demon **__**Bokusenou,Inu No Taisho name will start to appear in the chapters. Listen PM if you have any suggestions for the story.**_


	10. Secrets Revealed

Sesshomaru and his companions are walking through a forest filled with trees. _**'To think that Inuyasha man me,Sesshomaru tremble with fear for even a moment. Inuyasha in that instant...'**_ Sesshomaru thought as they walked deeper into the forest.

''Trees,S,um squirrel. L,lily. Y,yellow!'' Jaken states as he walks on the ground and stares around the forest ''Your late father's friend certainly lives deep in the forest.'' Jaken says as Rin and Sanyura stare at each other blankly as they sat on top of Ah Uh's back.

''Um? Yeah.'' Jaken frowns ''Welcome! I have awaited your arrival.'' boom a very deep voice ''A voice from the sky!'' Rin smiles ''Aah? I don't see anyone?'' Jaken states ''I have been expecting you,Sesshomaru!'' ''So you say that you knew I was coming did you,old Bokusenou.'' Sesshomaru frowned.

''You've come to speak to me about the swords,I presume?'' the voice questioned as Sesshomaru came to a stop by a tree with a face. _**'A tree demon?' **_Sanyura thought ''Do you seek information about the Tesseiga,your father's heirloom sword,or perhaps?'' the tree asked as a face appeared out the bark the tree,causing Rin to gasps ''A tree demon!''Rin clapped her hands together.

''Oh Lord Sesshomaru,what's that?'' Jaken asked ''A two thousand year old magnolia tree.'' Sesshomaru stated ''I see.'' Jaken said ''Hn.'' Sanyura sighed ''It is true,the sheaths of the swords,the Tesseiga and the Tensaiga past down from Sesshomaru's father were carved from my very own bowels.'' the tree demon stated.

''They were?'' Jaken asked _**'So the sheaths for their swords came from this tree. They hold such strange powers. I can see why after seeing this creature.' **_Jaken frowned ''Bokusenou,perhaps you can explain to me the link between Inuyasha and the Tesseiga.'' Sesshomaru stated.

''Inuyasha? Your younger brother?'' the tree asked ''Inuyasha's blood has changed. The first time a demon named Goshinki,bit and broke the Tesseiga. The second time,he let go of Tesseiga while fighting me.'' Sesshomaru recalled.

''His scent was not of a half demon,it was the smell of a pure demon's blood like mine and my father's.'' Sesshomaru frowned. Bokusenou laughed ''I have my doubts!'' ''What do you mean by that?'' Sesshomaru stated.

''Inuyasha is but a half demon,born between a demon and a mortal. He can never become a full fledged. Sesshomaru there is something that you a full blooded demon are capable of accomplishing,but which Inuyasha could never do.'' Bokusenou declared ''Go on.'' Sesshomaru said

''In battle for instance,if you find yourself in a hopeless situation you able to remain calm,you never lose control of yourself.'' Bokusenou stated ''Hn. It wouldn't be possible for me to fall into such a desperate situation.'' Sesshomaru frowned Bokusenou laughs ''No I don't suppose you would. Inuyasha is another matter however.'' the tree began.

''If backed into a corner to a point where his life is in danger,his demon blood takes control of his body causing him to transform to preserve his life.'' _**'That would explain his transformation.'**_ Sesshomaru thought.

''Unfortunately for him the pure demon blood of your father is too strong for a half demon such as himself.'' Bokusenou frowned ''What will the outcome be.'' Sesshomaru asked ''Well the demon blood will devour his human soul and he will not be able to recognize himself. He will not able to tell difference between friend or foe,he will simply fight and kill until he is destroyed. I surely doubt that your father would have wished such a terrible fate upon his own son. That is why he bequeathed Inuyasha with the sword,Tesseiga,to protected his soul.'' Bokusenou stated.

_**'Hn. Tesseiga protects him. So if he were to release the sword,he is doomed.'**_ Sesshomaru frowns as Bokusenou stares behind him to the back of Ah Uh. ''Half breed priestess,'' Bokusenou began as everyone except Sesshomaru turned to look at Sanyura.

''Come here to me so I may have a better look at ye.'' the tree stated as Sanyura climbed down off of Ah Uh and stood beside Sesshomaru,so Bokusenou could examine her. ''Hmm? I see you hide many things from your companions,including your abilities and your true beauty.'' Bokusenou stated.

''What are you talking about?'' Sanyura confusingly questioned him Bokusenou laughed ''You are strange being indeed. Come forth I will remove the seal that has been placed on you to hide your abilities and your beauty.'' Bokusenou commanded as Sanyura did as she was told.

''Um?'' Sanyura fidget nervously as Bokusenou placed a tree branch on her head and a blue crescent moon appeared on her head. Bokusenou began to chant some strange words and Sanyura body began to shake while her apperance began to change.

Her fangs began to turn into fangs of a full demon,her silver hair was now the length of her butt,her eyes became a bluish purple color and she grew from a height of five feet to being a height of five foot seven. Also the blue crescent moon still remained on the center of her forehead.

Bokusenou then removed his tree limb from her forehead ''I do not feel and different.'' Sanyura voiced was now a sweet angel's singing voice. ''Now then,there is something only you and you alone are capable of.'' Bokusenou stated.

''And what is that?'' Sanyura stated ''Sesshomaru it may trouble you to now that your father Inu No Taisho is still among the land of the living.'' Bokusenou proclaimed _**'What?'**_Sesshomaru's eyes widen in shock ''Impossible.'' Sesshomaru growled.

''It is the truth and your father young maiden is the reason why.'' Bokusenou declared as Sesshomaru turned his gaze to Sanyura ''My father? But I have never met my father?'' Sanyura frowned ''Well your father is the reason why Sesshomaru's father is alive,and Sesshomaru your father is the reason why her father is dead.'' Bokusenou stated as Sesshomaru and Sanyura stared into each other eyes.

''Fair maiden you are the key to finding Inu No Taisho's place of sealing.'' Bokusenou declared ''Place of sealing?'' Sanyura questioned ''I do not know the exact location where Inu No Taisho has been sealed only you will know that fair maiden.'' Bokusenou said as Sanyura scratched her head.

''Sesshomaru,it I may ask you questioned?'' Bokusenou asked ''What is Bokusenou?'' Sesshomaru said as he turned his attention away from the girl to the tree ''Are you willing to protect this girl?'' the tree asked ''What?'' Jaken snapped ''She will need you just as much as you will need her.'' Bokusenou stated

''How will I,the great Lord of the West need a half breed woman?'' Sesshomaru questioned ''There are evil beings who wish to use her to find your father's location and to use her powers to rule over the land.'' Bokusenou proclaimed.

''Hn. Do you not know anything more about this woman you have yet to say?'' Sesshomaru questioned ''Even if I did,I can not tell you,Sesshomaru.'' Bokusenou sighed ''Oh?And why is that?'' Sesshomaru frowned ''There are laws that are above even you,Sesshomaru that forbid me to tell you anymore then I already have. When your father is free from his place of sealing,you will have the answers you seek,but at very high price.'' Bokusenou warned ''A price?'' Sesshomaru questioned ''Your most valuable asset. That is if you are willing to protect this girl and accept the answers you have discovered?'' Bokusenou asked ''What nonsense are you speaking?'' Jaken snapped ''What answers? You have not answer anything?'' Sesshomaru growled.

''The answer are there you just have to dig for them. Farewell Sesshomaru!'' Bokusenou smiled as his faced disappeared back into the tree bark. ''What an exciting day!''Rin smiled as she bounced up and down on Ah Uh.

Sanyura sighed while she walked back to Ah Uh and climbed onto his back. ''This does not make any sense. How am to free someone I have no idea where to find?'' Sanyura pouted as Sesshomaru began to lead the way out of the forest. ''That's a vexing problem isn't it?'' Jaken sighed ''You will figure out a way Lady Sanyura,I believe in you!'' Rin smiled at her

_**'My father is responsible for her father's death? Who is this girl?' **_Sesshomaru thought as he stared back at Sanyura_**'My father is accountable for the life of his father? Why did he ever decide to let me journey with him?'**_Sanyura thought as she stared into Sesshomaru's amber eyes.


	11. Incarnations Waru and Kyofu

Once again Sanyura,Rin,Ah Uh,and Jaken were left alone in a clearing while Sesshomaru went to search once again for his younger brother,Inuyasha. ''What a nuisance you two have become.'' Jaken sighed as he sat on top of Ah Uh watching the two females.

''Hn. I was being to feel the same way about you.'' Sanyura snapped ''Come on Jaken play a game with me!'' Rin shouts ''Aah.'' Jaken frowns ''RedJakenBlueJakenGoldJaken!''Rin quickly stated ''RedJakenBlueJakenGoldJaken.'' Jaken sighed.

''Your very good at this!'' Rin smiled clapping her hands together as she and Jaken continue their game. _**'This is getting old.' **_Sanyura frowned as stared at Rin and Jaken. ''I see you have been left in the protection of the dragon and an imp.'' said a voice stated from the shadows.

''Imp? Who you calling an imp?'' Jaken yells as he hops down from Ah Uh swinging his staff around wildly ''Most amusing!'' laughed a male dressed in a red and black hakama,who emerged from the shadows with a small girl dressed in a black kimono.

''Lady Sanyura!'' Rin screams as she runs up to Sanyura and hides behind her right leg. ''Who are you what do you want?'' Sanyura bitterly questioned as Jaken came to stand in front of the females. ''My name is Waru.'' The male with silver hair and amber eyes spoke ''And I am Kyofu.'' the girl with black hair purple eyes stated.

''We're your brother and sister!'' the they both stated with a smile ''Brother? Sister?'' Jaken questioned as Ah Uh came and stood by Sanyura's side ''You lie. My mother told me I was an only child!'' Sanyura shouts.

''Ha! That maybe so,or perhaps...'' Waru smiled ''Perhaps what?'' Jaken asked ''Sanyura our father wishes for you to come and join forces with him.'' Kyofu smirked ''Father? But my father is dead?'' Sanyura frowned.

''Technically speaking he was reborn into a more powerful being.'' Waru proclaimed ''Reborn?What are you saying?'' Sanyura questioned ''Kyofu and myself are not like you.'' Waru frowned ''How are you not?'' Sanyura asked. ''We rarely feel any sort of pain or emotions because we were born with no hearts.'' Waru stated.

''No hearts? Why that absurd!'' Sanyura shakes her head in disbelief ''We are only incarnations,born from the being that is technically now your father.'' Kyofu stated ''My head hurts.'' Sanyura declared as she clutched her head with her left hand.

''He has commanded us to return with you,his birth daughter.'' Kyofu smiled devilishly ''Or your mother shall be subjected to all sorts of horrors!'' Waru sideways smirked ''Mother?'' Sanyura whispered ''We do not want to have to forcefully take you.'' Kyofu proclaimed ''We kill everyone if need be to take you back with us.'' Waru stated as he walked closer to them.

''Stand back.'' Jaken threw over his shoulders to Sanyura and Rin ''Staff of two heads!'' Jaken yelled as flames of fired emerged from the staff and heading in the direction of the two demons. ''I really hope we could of did this the easy way.'' Kyofu frowned as she and Waru dodged the attack.

''Now sister,you leave us no choice.'' Waru smiled as Kyofu took out a black foggy mirror and began to chant a spell. ''What is that?'' Jaken asked ''Guard dog of Hades come forth and serve your masters!'' Waru smirked as the ground began to open into a black hole and an enormous three headed hound dog leaped out from the black hole.

''Master Jaken!'' Rin screamed ''Eep! Jaken gasped as he dropped the staff of two heads and hid behind Ah Uh's frame. ''Cerberus!'' Waru chuckled as he folded his arms ''You may destroy everything except for the woman with the silver hair.'' Waru smiled as the hound howled.

''Do you have any bright ideas Master Jaken?'' Sanyura nervously questioned as she self consciously took a few steps back. ''We could always fly away on Ah Uh.'' Jaken gulped ''You can try it but we'll always catch up to you.'' Kyofu laughed.

The hound began to creep closer to Sanyura and the others ''Why don't I just go with them that way none of you are in harms way.'' Sanyura stated ''Are you mad?'' Jaken yelled _**'Lord Sesshomaru will have my head if anything happen to Rin and Sanyura. I must do everything in my power to protect them. But how do you protect someone from a three headed dog the size of Sesshomaru in his demon form!' **_Jaken shouts.

''Go forth Cerberus,and bring to me that girl!'' Waru commanded as Cerberus took off running towards them _**'What to do?What to do?What to do?' **_Sanyura thought as she stared around looking for something to use.

Just as the hound landed in front of them a blue glowing sacred arrow flew from the shadows behind Sanyura and hit the hound in it's chest,incinerating the hound to ashes. _**'A sacred arrow it can't be her? Can it?' **_Sanyura thought as she turn around to see a woman with black waist length hair,tan skin,and purple eyes limping from the shadows.

''M-mother?'' Sanyura cried as tears threatening to fall from her eyes. ''Etsu!'' Waru growled as the woman with purple eyes fired another sacred arrow at the two figures. The arrow hit the black foggy mirror that Kyofu was holding resulting in it shattering into a thousand pieces.

''Damn you Etsu!'' Kyofu growled as she and Waru disappeared into a vortex that appeared before them. The woman with purple eyes began to make her way toward them ''Sanyura,I am glad you are safe.'' she smiled as she lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

''Mother!'' Sanyura yelled as she ran up to the woman to see that she had cuts all over her body that were oozing out blood. ''Mom!'' Sanyura cried as the tears fell from her face and she knelt down beside the unconscious figure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waru and Kyofu have just enter into the castle throne room where a figure is seating on the throne rigorously tapping his fingers. ''So I see you two have failed.'' the figure frowned ''Father it was not our fault Etsu appeared and incinerated Cerberus!'' Waru angrily growled.

''Etsu? How did she escape from the castle grounds?'' the figure asked ''It is my fault father. I guess I did not secure her cell efficiently.'' Kyofu bowed ''Oh is that so?'' the figure smiled as he held out his hand and a heart appeared in it.

''That's my...Aah'' Kyofu clutched her chest in pain '' Waru.'' the figure stated ''Yes father?'' Waru nervously said ''Bring Etsu back to the palace immediately. For she is my mate and she only knows the located to his place of sealing.'' the figure smiled as he broke Kyofu's heart in two.

Waru gasps as Kyofu's lifeless body fell to the floor. ''Yes.'' Waru bowed and then turned to leave ''Waru let this be a warning to you. If you shall fail you will suffer the same fate as your incarnated sister!'' the figured smiled.

''Yes father.'' Waru frowned ''Another thing Waru,'' ''And what is that?'' Waru snapped ''Bring me that silver haired girl. For only she has the power to release him from his seal.'' the figure spoke. ''I shall try father.'' Waru stated as he left the throne room.

''Very soon Inu No Taisho,we shall become one. For I need your power to reign superior over the lands. I am in need of your glorous power.'' the figure frowned as he stood up from is throne and walked to the door .

''I guess it is time for me to obtain more powerful,for the time being! I need to sustain to keep this body of mine or I shall lose the demon power I obtain from that Inu demon years ago!'' he laughed devilishly as he disappeared into a vortex.

_**Waru-Evil**_

_**Kyofu-Fear**_

_**Etsu-Yue**_

_**Cerberus-Greek and Roman mythology,**__**is a multi-headed hound**__**(**__**usually three-headed) which guards the gates of the **__**Underworld**_,to prevent those who have crossed the river Styx_** f**__**rom ever escaping.**___


	12. Etsu and Kagura's Plan

Sanyura sat in the clearing with her mother's head in her lap. ''Lord Sesshomaru will not tolerate another moral being.'' Jaken frowned as Sesshomaru enter into the clearing ''Lord Sesshomaru has return!'' Rin happily pranced around.

''Jaken.'' Sesshomaru frowned ''Y-yes my lord.'' Jaken gulped ''I leave you to guard two females,not to acquire another one.'' Sesshomaru states as raises an eyebrow ''She is my mother,priestess Etsu.'' Sanyura frowned _**'Etsu? My father's priestess,who spiritual power created the Tenseiga.' **_Sesshomaru shockingly thought as his eye widen for a mere second.

Etsu began to stir ''I think she is coming to Mi'Lord.'' Jaken stated as Etsu open her eyes and sat up right ''Where am I?'' Etsu asked as she looked around the clearing ''Prince Sesshomaru?'' Etsu smiled ''Hn.'' ''It has been awhile! Last time I seen you,you were but a pup training,hoping to surpass your father's power!'' Etsu smiled.

''Hn.'' Sesshomaru frowned ''Mother? You two know each other?'' Sanyura asked ''But of course,my child! He was his father's shadow!'' Etsu smiled as Sesshomaru warningly growled at her ''Mother why are you here? I thought you were capture when our village was attacked?'' Sanyura questioned.

''I was capture but I escaped out of your father's castle.'' Etsu frowned ''But I thought my father was dead? At least that was what I was told?'' Sanyura stated ''He is.'' Etsu frowned ''But?'' Sanyura frowned ''Your father sacrificed himself so that Inu No Taisho,you and I could escape the demon that wanted Taisho's power to rule over the lands.'' Etsu stated.

''So is Sanyura's father dead or alive?'' Jaken asked as confusingly rubbed the back of his head ''I do not know the answer to that question for we did not see the outcome of the battle. For it was my duty to get Inu No Taisho somewhere he would be safe.'' Etsu frowned.

''When I talked to Bokusenou,he said that my father was alive but sealed away in an unknown place.'' Sesshomaru proclaimed ''It is true. Your father is sealed. For I am the one who sealed him.'' Etsu stated ''You sealed his father? Why?'' Sanyura shockingly asked.

''I had no choice. If I were to let him walk around freely,the demon that was after him would have been able to track us and steal away his power. My only opinion was to seal him.'' Etsu hung her head in shame. ''But would the demon not be able to find his place of sealing?'' Jaken asked.

''No for I put a barrier around him. The only ones who would be able to enter are his descendents,me and my daughter, Sanyura.'' Etsu declared ''Me? But why?'' Sanyura stated ''You are the only who will be able to break the seal.'' ''Why can you not break the seal?'' Sanyura asked.

''I have grown old,my time here on this earth is growing short, and my powers have begun to wither.'' Etsu sighed as she looked at her daughter. ''I have only come here to you to give you what will be needed to break the barrier and to train your suppress powers.'' Etsu frowned.

''Mom.'' Sanyura cried ''I will pass on to you the location of his place of sealing,my journal and this necklace.'' Etsu stated as she removed a blue crescent moon with a red full moon at the tip of it,from around her neck and put it around Sanyura's neck.

''When you free Inu No Taisho make sure you have this necklace on so he will know that you are Saizulan's descendent and not an enemy.'' Etsu proclaimed as Sanyura nodded her head. Etsu reached into her kimono and pulled out a book laced with gold thread. ''This is my journal. In it you will find spells and other things that will enable you to control your powers.'' Etsu said as she handed the journal to Sanyura. ''Thank you,mom.'' Sanyura depressingly sighed ''Sanyura,Inu No Taisho is hidden near the valley of the panther demons in one of their surrounding forests.'' Etsu stated as Sesshomaru growled.

''It is important that you immediately go and search for the valley. For when I die the barrier will dissipate and anyone could easily find his location.'' Etsu warned ''So he would no loner be sealed?'' Jaken questioned as Etsu laughed ''My seal will last forever unless Sanyura chooses to break it.''

''I see.'' Jaken frowned ''Prince Sesshomaru?'' Etsu directed her attention to him ''Hn.'' he stated as he made eye contact with her ''Made I see Tenseiga?'' Etsu asked ''His heirloom sword? What on earth for?'' Jaken snapped.

Etsu eyes went cold and she growled like an Inu demoness ''Silence imp! It was my power which help create the sword.'' ''Hn.'' Jaken pouted as Sesshomaru handed Tenseiga to her. _**'My mother helped create the resurrecting sword! How is that even possible?'**_ Sanyura frowned as Etsu unsheathed the sword.

''I see you have resurrected that imp of yours and that human girl!'' Etsu smiled at him ''Hn.'' ''I guess I was wrong to question your father for bequeathing you with such a sword.'' Etsu stated ''Hn.'' Sesshomaru stated as Etsu hands and the sword began to glow blue.

''What is she doing to your sword sire.'' Jaken states as Sesshomaru ignores him and stares at Etsu with fascination. Once the sword and Etsu stopped glowing she put it in its sheath and handed it back to Sesshomaru.

''Woman what have you done to this worthless sword?'' Sesshomaru asked her ''I gave it the rest of my spiritual power,for I will no longer be needing such power,where I am going.'' Etsu stated as she stood to her feet and began to leave the clearing.

''Lord Sesshomaru,please take care of my daughter it is a task that only you have the power to do. Well that is until your father is free from his seal.'' Etsu threw over shoulders as she disappeared into the night ''Good bye,mother.'' Sanyura whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

After Etsu was completely gone,a gust of wind blow their way ''What's going on?'' Jaken nervously stated as Kagura landed in front of Sesshomaru. ''Yo.'' Kagura said ''Yo yourself?'' Jaken frowned ''Wind sorceress Kagura,I recall.'' Sesshomaru frowned as he narrowed his eyes at her.

''So you remember I am very flatter!'' Kagura seductively smiles at him. Sesshomaru gives Kagura a copra ice cold stare and places his hand on Tokijin. ''Take your hand form your sword. I did not come here to fight,Sesshomaru.'' Kagura states.

''I have a proposition you might be interesting in!'' Kagura seductively sideways smirks ''Proposition?'' Sesshomaru asked ''You know what these are,Sesshomaru.'' Kagura states as walks up to Sesshomaru swaying her hips from side to side and holding out her hand to reveal two jewel shard fragments.

''I'll give you these sacred jewel shards. In return I want you to kill Naraku!'' Kagura smiles her brightest at him. ''What?'' Jaken shrieked with an open mouth. ''Free me. Release me from his grasp!'' Kagura states as Sesshomaru and Kagura stare into each others eyes.

''You do not think the Lord will do something that foolish do you?'' Jaken whispers to Sanyura ''I do not know. You've known him longer then I have.'' Sanyura whispers back ''Why are we whispering?'' Rin questioned. ''You have the power to do it. Once you kill Naraku all the sacred jewel shards he gather will be yours.'' Kagura declared.

''Does she really think that Lord Sesshomaru cares about those?'' Sanyura whispered to Jaken ''She is a fool to think that he would.'' Jaken whispered back ''Rin is very sleepy.'' Rin yawned as she walked up to Sanyura and pulled at her kimono,but Sanyura ignores her.

''Let's use those shards to provide ourselves with a little amusement!'' Kagura alluringly stated. ''You intend to betray Naraku?'' Sesshomaru asked her ''It's not as though I have chosen to live under his command.'' Kagura turns her head away from Sesshomaru and stares at Sanyura.

''So what do you think of my plan?'' Kagura asked as turned back to face him ''Joining forces will be of mutual benefit.'' Kagura smiled ''Unfortunately I have no interest in the sacred jewel. If you wish to become free use those shards yourself and destroy Naraku.'' Sesshomaru proclaims.

''Hn. Are you afraid of him?'' Kagura yells as everyone including Rin gawked at the two's conversation. ''I'm saying I'm under no obligation to assist you.'' Sesshomaru declares as Kagura glares at him ''If you don't have the resolve to go it alone,don't even think about betraying him.'' Sesshomaru states.

''Tough luck.'' Sanyura whispers ''Serves her right for trying to exploit my master.'' Jaken states as Rin nods her head in agreement. ''Foolish coward! And you call yourself a man?'' Kagura screams as Jaken,Rin and Sanyura gasps.

''She a goner.'' Jaken nervously gulps ''You said it.'' Rin frowns as she glares at Kagura. ''I misjudged you!'' Kagura bitterly declared as she grabs the feather from her head ''Wait!'' Sanyura shouts as steps up to Kagura.

''Lady Sanyura what are you doing?'' Rin yells ''Get back here you foolish girl!'' Jaken shrieked ''What do you want half breed?'' Kagura glared at her. ''Should you not first get information on Naraku?And by that I mean discover his weakness?'' Sanyura stated as Kagura continued to glare at her ''He has none.'' she snapped.

''That is not true. Everyone has weaknesses,you just have to find it. When you do then you can plan on what to do next.'' Sanyura smiled at her. ''Hn.'' Kagura frowned as she turned her away from the girl ''I would advise you not to go blindly. Do not betray him unless you are certain he will die.'' Sanyura narrowed her eyes at her.

''Hn. And why should I listen to a half breed such as yourself?'' Kagura spat ''Hmm? It's your life.I was only trying to help'' Sanyura stated as she shrugged her shoulders. ''And why would you want to help a demoness like me?'' Kagura questioned.

''I know how feels to be trapped and told what to do.'' Sanyura paused as she stared at Kagura in her eyes ''I just wanted to help you gain your freedom that is all.'' Sanyura warmly smiled at her ''Hn. I'll keep that in mind...'' Kagura smiled as she waited for the girl's name.

''Sanyura.'' she smiled ''Sanyura!'' Kagura's eyes widen in shock ''Yes?'' Sanyura questioned ''Hn. Be careful,and watch your back. I suspect that Naraku will paying you a visit really soon.''Kagura warned as she took off on her feather. _**'I've been helped my the girl I am suppose to kidnap.'**_ Kagura frowned as she glance back at the girl _**'Poor girl wonder what Naraku plans to do with her once he has her in his grasp? If he ever succeeds in capturing the girl.' **_Kagura smiles as she flew off into the distance.

''That despicable woman!'' Jaken growled as he stare into the night sky. ''I wonder if she really intended on making you her protector? Talk about gall. Where on earth does she get the nerve? An incarnation,that's all she is!'' Jaken rumbles to himself.

''Your so strong Lord Sesshomaru. You don't even need the power of the sacred jewel.'' Rin stated

_**'Wind sorceress Kagura? I wonder if she could use the sacred jewel to defeat Naraku by herself?'**_ Sesshomaru stared at the place Kagura once was in the sky _**'Anyways it doesn't concern me.'**_ Sesshomaru looks down at the ground. ''Come. We are going to search for my father.'' Sesshomaru stated as he left the clearing.

''You don't think that Lord Sesshomaru likes that strange demoness do you?'' Rin asked as she and Sanyura climbed on top of Ah Uh. ''Don't be silly Rin!'' Jaken yelled as he took hold of Ah Uh's reins ''Lord Sesshomaru would never degrade himself to such a woman!'' Jaken shouts as they followed behind Sesshomaru.

_**'Hn. I highly doubt it.' **_Sanyura shakes her head at Jaken's ignorance _**'Even the great Lord of the West need someone to give him affection. He can not walk the earth refusing to take mate. Can he?'**_ Sanyura thought as she stared at Sesshomaru's back

''Lord Sesshomaru?'' Rin called to him off Ah Uh's back ''What is it Rin?'' Sesshomaru asked as glanced back at her ''I'm not lonely anymore,but I wonder if Kagura is?'' Rin says as she fiddle around with her fingers. ''Mi'Lord,what shall we do about dinner?'' Jaken asked as they walked on.


	13. Sesshomaru and Toran

Sesshomaru is leaning against a tree near the river,while Sanyura and Ah Uh sit by the side of the river watching Rin and Jaken attempt to catch fish. ''That's the way Jaken! You can do it!'' Rin laughs as she danced around in the water,watching Jaken try to catch a fish with his bare hands.

''No the left!'' Rin yells as Jaken hurries to the left ''The right! It's right in front of you!'' Rin yells ''By the time you catch a fish Jaken Ah Uh will have already been reincarnated!'' Sanyura teased ''Hn. I don't see you helping any half breed.'' Jaken yells.

''Hn. You want me to try and catch a fish with my bare hands?'' Sanyura asked as she leaped into the water ''I bet I can catch ten fish before you can even catch one Jaken.'' Sanyura smiled ''Hn. You have yourself a deal.'' Jaken smiled back as Sanyura stood up hopped in the water.

Sesshomaru watched as his three companions made complete fools out of themselves. ''To your left lady Sanyura,your left!'' Rin yelled as Sanyura grabbed a fish almost as big as Rin ''Hey a got one!'' Sanyura boosted as she lifted the fish out of the water and threw it so that it rested by Ah Uh's feet.

''I caught one!'' Jaken smirked ''Its so amazing Jaken! Your the greatest!'' Rin smiled ''I am great and I won the bet!'' Jaken happily pranced around ''Big deal.'' Sanyura states as she grabs Jaken's fish and dangles it above his head.

''Hey give me my fish back.'' Jaken shrieked as he reached up to grab it,but Sanyura quickly moved it ''Too slow Jaken.'' she teased as Jaken glared at her ''Hey Rin,do you want to play a game of Jaken in the middle?'' Sanyura asked ''I love to playing that game.'' Rin smiled as she ran to other side of Jaken and her and Sanyura began to throw the fish back and forth over Jaken's head.

They were too busy to notice when Sesshomaru got up and began to walk downstream. As he walked the river began to freeze over ''If it isn't Toran.'' Sesshomaru states as a demoness with waist length blue hair,yellow skin dressed in a purple kimono with a sword on her left hip walking along the water,causing it to turn into ice.

''It's been along time,Sesshomaru.'' she smiles ''I thought you were dead.'' he snapped ''That's a find way to greet someone.'' she laughs as she stops in front of him ''This time I'm going to settle things once and for all.'' she declared.

''We settled things a long time ago. But if you insist,you won't be as lucky as you were fifty years ago.'' Sesshomaru dully states ''Your still as boorish as ever,I see. I agree that things will be different from how they turned out fifty years ago though. Our master is waiting for you.'' she smiled

''Master?'' Sesshomaru asked ''Yes,the one who leads the panther tribe. I realized your dear father has been sealed and render useless to your tribe!'' she points her finger at him. ''But our master is going to be resurrected. At long last.'' she smiled as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her ''Resurrected,for what purpose?''

''To attack the lands in the East once again. But more importantly to get our revenge on all your kind.'' she hissed ''I will personally see to it that he never breathes again.'' Sesshomaru stated ''I[m glad to hear you accepted my challenge.'' she as Sesshomaru put his hand on Tokijin.

''Come now. Don't be so hasty. We won't battle it out here. Come to our castle,then you can bring all the reinforcements that you'll require.'' she states as the froze river began to break. Once the river was flowing again the demoness was gone. ''Lord Sesshomaru!'' Rin smiled as ran to his side ''Look at how many fish Sanyura,Jaken and I caught!'' she smile up at him while holding nearly twenty fish.

''Don't leave me behind!'' Jaken shrieked holding on to Ah Uh's reins as Sanyura ran trying to catch up to Rin. Once Jaken finally caught to them,he was heavily panting ''Jaken. The panther demon tribe is back.'' Sesshomaru frowned.

''Aah!'' Jaken screamed ''Panther demon tribe?Who are they?'' Sanyura questioned ''What are they doing here again?'' Jaken asked ''Rin. Listen.'' Sesshomaru stares down at her ''Yes?'' she says as she stop holding up her fish.

''You are to wait here with Ah Uh.'' Sesshomaru commanded '''Alright,I won't move from here.'' Rin smiled ''Huh?'' Jaken questioned as he gawked at Sesshomaru's retreating frame. ''Wait my Lord!'' Jaken yelled as he ran to catch up with Sesshomaru.

''Don't forget to come back and get us!'' Rin smiled as she waved them off ''We'll be waiting!'' Rin smirked as Sanyura sighed. ''Half breed.'' Sesshomaru halted in his steps and stare back at her. ''Yes?'' Sanyura questioningly stares at him.

''Come.'' he commanded as Sanyura shockingly gasped and Jaken's jaw dropped ''You mean I get to come along?'' Sanyura smiled ''I do not repeat myself.'' he said as he resumed walking ''I'll keep that in mind.'' Sanyura smiled as she ran to catch up to them.

''Jaken.'' Sesshomaru stared down at him ''Um yes my Lord?'' Jaken nervously asked ''If anything happens to the girl,you will die.'' Sesshomaru stated as Sanyura reached them ''Y-yes my Lord.'' Jaken gulps.

As the three walked downstream Sanyura began to get antsy. _**'Why this is almost as boring as being babysat by the two headed dragon,Ah Uh.'**_ Sanyura frowned _**'And here I thought I was finally able to have some adventure.' **_Sanyura puffed as she stared up at the afternoon sky.

_**'I hope Lord Sesshomaru doesn't intend to take those demons on alone'**_ Jaken thought ''That would be too dangerous. Even as someone as strong as my master.'' Jaken states as a large demon comes into view. ''Wait I know him.'' Jaken stares at the demon ''How?'' Sanyura questioned.

The demon had big frog like black eyes,cat ears on top of his head,brown fur,with wolves features and the height of a tree. ''Lord Sesshomaru!'' he bowed down to Sesshomaru as he continued to walk. ''I,Royakan,would be honor to serve under you once again.'' the demon stated.

''Not necessary.'' Sesshomaru said as he walked past him ''Please my Lord I beg you to reconsider.'' Royakan begged ''Don't leave without me!'' Jaken yelled as he and Sanyura ran to catch up to their Lord. ''Royakan.'' Sesshomaru halted in his steps.

''Yes!'' he smiled so that his fangs were showing ''Leave before I lop off your head.'' Sesshomaru dully stated ''Aah!'' Royakan cried ''Perhaps you should consider accepting his assistance. We need help!'' Jaken yelled as Sesshomaru closed his eyes ''Not necessary.'' ''Then maybe we can get Inuyasha aid his time.'' Jaken suggested

''Jaken.'' Sesshomaru frowned ''Yes?'' ''Only you and the half breed need to accompany me.'' Sesshomaru stated as he and Sanyura continued to walk _**'Lord...Sesshomaru...I shall follow you to the ends the earth!' **_Jaken covered his face with his arm to hide the tears that were falling from his eyes as he ran to after them. ''Huh?'' Jaken stops his running and his crying._**'If turns out poorly I'll have to pay for it with my life...'**_ Jaken frowns.


	14. Panther's Lair

Sesshomaru,Jaken and Sanyura are walking through a village that appeared to abandoned. ''This has got to be the most boring adventure I have ever been on.'' Sanyura sighed ''This is the the only adventure you have ever been on.'' Jaken frowned.

''So what if it is?'' Sanyura growled ''Silence.'' Sesshomaru warningly growled as he unsheathe Tokijin. ''Capture them before they escape.'' a female voice said from up ahead as Sesshomaru aimed his sword toward the direction of the voice of the female and then cut down some houses.

After the houses were all cleared out of the way there stood a group of six. The group had a half breed with amber eyes and silver hair waist length,who was dressed in an all red hakama. Next to the half breed there was a mortal monk with brown eyes,brown hair in a very very short ponytail,who was dressed in a purple and black hakama,and in his left hand he held a gold staff.

Next to the monk there stood a mortal demon slayer with brown waist length hair,brown eyes,who was dressed in black and pink armor and in her hands there was a weapon that resembled a very enormous boomerang. At the feet of the demon slayer there was a little fox demon child and a two twin tail cat demon. Behind the group of six there was a panther female demon,who was resting on the roof of a house and glaring down at Sesshomaru.

''Sesshomaru!'' the half breed growled ''What is the meaning of this,Karan? Is it me that you have business with or these people?'' Sesshomaru asked the panther demon on the roof ''The elder brother has arrived. Your timing couldn't have been better,sons of the dog leader! We'll be waiting at the castle, that is you make there!'' Karan laughed as she disappeared into the night fog.

''What the hell are you doing here,Sesshomaru?'' the half breed questioned ''Just what I was thinking.'' Sesshomaru frowned ''Jaken?'' Sanyura scratched her head ''What is it girl?'' Jaken barked ''They know each other?'' Sanyura asked ''Hn. They are related.'' Jaken frowned ''What?'' Sanyura shrieked ''He is Lord Sesshomaru's younger brother.'' Jaken frowned.

''He's Inuyasha?'' Sanyura shrieked as she pointed at the silver haired male ''Keh. You got a problem with me,wench?'' Inuyasha growled at her ''Wench,WENCH?'' Sanyura growled ''Silence!'' Sesshomaru threw back over his shoulders to them Sanyura clamped her mouth shut,but her now purple eyes glared at Inuyasha.

''Leave while you can.'' Sesshomaru commanded Inuyasha ''Hmm. What did you say?'' Inuyasha growled ''This is my war. I won't let you get involved.'' Sesshomaru stated ''Keh. I don't need to have your permission. Kagome's been captured by those demon cats!'' Inuyasha frowned.

''You are such a fool.'' Sesshomaru states as he strikes Inuyasha with Tokijin,resulting in Inuyasha flying backwards and crashing into the house behind him. ''Hey?What are you coming after me for?'' Inuyasha barked.

''Silence,Inuyasha!'' Sesshomaru growled as the anger crept through his stoic mask ''Huh?What the hell?'' Inuyasha asked as Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin ''Remember your past Inuyasha. You lost your heart to a mortal and ended up under a spell for years. Consequently you have no right to be part of this battle.'' Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him.

''Lord Sesshomaru.'' Jaken said as he walked to his side ''We need all the aid we can get. We mustn't be to choosy at a time like this.'' Jaken states as Sesshomaru steps on him and continues to walk. ''When will Jaken ever learn to keep his mouth shut.'' Sanyura sighs ''Half breed.'' Sesshomaru calls to her ''Yes! I'm coming Lord Sesshomaru.'' Sanyura says as she ran after him.

''Half breed?'' Inuyasha questioned while he watched the girl follow after his brother ''But I thought he hated half breed?'' the mortal woman asked ''What a beautiful woman!'' the monk's left eyebrows twitch ''That guy's scary.'' the fox demon child frowned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru is standing in another clearing surrounded by houses with Toran and other panther demons. ''You summon me here. Now let me see your so call master.'' Sesshomaru declared ''All in good time. Once the preparations are complete. In the mean time,won't you stay here with me?'' Toran asked.

''Let me take care of the wench Lord Sesshomaru.'' Jaken proclaimed holding up his staff of two heads ''Do you bring that thing with you everywhere you go?'' Sanyura asked Jaken as she eyed his staff ''Feel the power of the staff of two heads!'' Jaken ignores Sanyura as the fire emerges from the staff.

_**'Not this again.' **_Sanyura rolls her eyes at Jaken's tactics. Toran holds out her hand and ice mixes in with the fire causing it to slowly diminish ''Be strong staff!'' Jaken states _**'Would you give it a rest already.' **_Sanyura frowns at Jaken.

Once the fire was completely gone shards of ice were heading for Jaken,but Sesshomaru quickly destroyed them with Tokijin. ''I am indeed impress. Your weapon is formidable.'' Toran smiled as she formed an ice staff,which she used to counter Sesshomaru's sword.

''I see you have brought to us General Saiulan's daughter as well.'' Toran smiled as stared at Sanyura ''Saiulan? Never heard of him.'' Sanyura glared at her ''You can not deny it. You reek of his scent.'' Toran smiled as she eyed one of her panther minions.

''Jaken.'' Sesshomaru proclaimed ''Yes me Lord!'' Jaken said as he came to stand in from of Sanyura. ''Does that girl mean something to you Sesshomaru?Or are you just using her?'' Toran teased as Sesshomaru warningly growled at her.

''Sanyura!'' Jaken affectionately stared at her ''Yes Master Jaken?'' ''Run!'' ''But What about you two?'' she asked ''You have to runaway Sanyura. Do not worry about our safety,just RUN!'' Jaken yelled as Sanyura stared between him and Sesshomaru.

''Half breed.'' Sesshomaru said as he forced Toran back ''Is this not the place where Etsu said my father would be sealed.'' Sesshomaru said not taking his eyes off of Toran ''Yes.'' Sanyura said ''I brought you here for that purpose.'' Sesshomaru said as Sanyura frowned.

''Go now half breed.'' Sesshomaru growled as Sanyura took off running towards a forest that was nearby ''Don't let her escape!'' Toran commanded her minions ''Hn. Dragon Strike.'' Sesshomaru said as he turn slightly so that his sword could destroyed Toran's fellow panthers.

''So you do have feelings for the girl!I figured as much!'' Toran smiled as he glared at her ''If you think I,Lord Sesshomaru would degrade myself to love a half breed.'' Sesshomaru growled.''You must think me a fool Sesshomaru.'' Toran smiled as dodges Sesshomaru's attack.

''Too bad she won't make it out of that forest alive though.'' Toran devilish smiled at him ''Hn. Do not underestimate her. She is stronger then you think.'' Sesshomaru stated ''We shall see.'' Toran knowingly sideways smirked.

_**Flashback**_

_A village hidden away by the foot of a mountain is being attacked by demons. ''Destroyed everything in sight but do not and I repeat do not kill the two priestesses of this village.'' a male's voice boomed. ''Yes for if they escape the Lord will be most displeased.'' a female's voice stated._

_''Sanyura.'' Etsu frowned as she took hold of Sanyura hand and took off running into a forest ''Mother what is going on?'' Sanyura questioned ''Hush Sanyura. For there isn't much time.'' Etsu sighed ''Time for what?And why is our village being attack?What do those demons want?'' Sanyura asked._

_''They are after you,my child.'' Etsu said as they came to the edge of a forest where a river was flowing downstream ''Me?But why?'' she frowned ''Sanyura I need you to get as far away form here as you can.'' Etsu stated ''But this is our home?'' ''It is not safe for you here.'' Etsu took a deep breathe._

_''I need you to float in the river,for it will mass your scent.'' Etsu sighed ''But what of you mother?'' Sanyura asked ''I am returning to the village to help the people escape for I am their priestess. My duty is to protect them.'' Etsu frowned._

_''But what if you are capture or even worst killed?'' Sanyura cried ''Masters,masters! I've found them!They are here by the river!'' someone yelled ''You have to get away from him. You have to runaway my child. Do not worry about my safety,just RUN!'' Etsu shouted as she pushed Sanyura into the river ''Mother please don't leave me!'' Sanyura shouts as she is carried downstream. '__**Do not worry my child for we shall meet again.'**_ Etsu stated as she was then surrounded by demons.

_**Present**_

Sanyura has just made it into the forest but there forest waiting for her,were the incarnations Kagura and Waru.


	15. Enter Inu No Taisho

''Well I was beginning to think you would not show up,sister!'' Waru smiled as Kagura landed next to him ''Waru?'' Kagura frowned ''Kagura? What are you doing here?'' Waru snapped ''I was going to ask you the same thing.'' Kagura frowned.

''Father sent me to capture his daughter?'' Waru growled at her ''Daughter?'' Kagura shrieked as she stares at Sanyura ''I understand now. Now I know why Naraku wants you so bad!'' Kagura smiles ''What?'' Sanyura questioned.

''I am going to be rewarded greatly by father if I return back with you.'' Waru smiled _**'If I bring that girl back to Naraku,maybe he will give me my freedom! Yes for I am the wind itself!' **_Kagura smiled

''I shall take the girl with me for she is needed for me to have my freedom!'' Kagura smirked as she ran at Sanyura _**'And she is getting in my of having Sesshomaru to myself.' **_ Kagura frowned as she opened up her fan ''What? After I tried to help you?'' Sanyura shouted at her.

''Oh no you don't Kagura.'' Waru growled as he aimed his left hand at her and black flames swirled around her ''Waru! You fool! Dance of the dead!'' Kagura yells as tornadoes flew towards him and also sucked in his black flames. ''Damn you,Kagura!'' Waru said as he dodged the tornadoes. _**'Are they really fighting each other?' **_Sanyura gawked at Waru who had punched Kagura in her face and Kagura who had kicked Waru in the side.

_**'Now will be the perfect opportunity to escape while they are busy.' **_Sanyura tiptoed past the two who were too busy in their battle to notice her slip away. Once Sanyura was sure she was a safe distance away from them she ran deeper into the forest.

_**'Mother's journal said that Sesshomaru's father would be somewhere deep in the center of the forest. But the center could be anywhere in the forest!' **_Sanyura thought as she heard a buzzing sound directly above her. _**'What is that noise?'**_ Sanyura thought as she stared above to see insect that resembled bees. _**'What are those?'**_ Sanyura asked as she trip and went through something that felt like a brick wall.

''Aah!'' Sanyura screamed as she fell unto her face ''Ouch! I have to pay more attention to my surroundings!'' Sanyura said as she lifted her head from the ground ''Grrrrrr!'' a voiced growled directly in front of her.

Sanyura quickly sat up and looked in front of her at and old god tree. Sanyura gasped at what she saw. Three pinned to the tree with and arrow pierced in his chest was a growling demon who eyes have turned blood red. The demon had silver hair that was in a high ponytail that went a little passed his waist,he had fairly light skin,and two magenta strikes on each cheek.

_**'He looks just like Sesshomaru. Could he be his father?'**_ Sanyura thought as she removed the necklace that her mother gave her from around her neck to directly in front of her. The demon stared at her then at the necklace.

''Your Saizualan's descendant?'' the demon questioned as his eyes turned back into there original color which was amber ''And you must be Sesshomaru's father,the great dog general Inu No Taisho.'' Sanyura smiled as she stepped closer to him.

''How did you know where to find me?'' he asked ''My mother Etsu told me you would be here!'' ''So your Sanyura! My look how much you have grown!'' he smiled down at her as she climb up the tree so they were face to face.

Sanyura grabbed hold of the arrow and began to chant a spell,resulting in both her body and the arrow glowing purple. As she chanted the arrow disappeared and an energy light shot up into the night sky.

XXXXXX

Inuyasha and his completely regather group along with wolf demons and Sesshomaru and Jaken all stared at the light that emitted such power ''Lord Sesshomaru what was that?'' Jaken asked as the light faded away ''My father?'' Sesshomaru frowned as began to walk out of the panther's lair. ''Lord Sesshomaru are we not going to wait for Sanyura?'' Jaken called as he ran after him.

''She is no longer my concern.'' Sesshomaru stated as Jaken gasped as they walked on ''Inuyasha?'' ''What monk?'' Inuyasha frowned ''Correct me if I am wrong. But I believe Sesshomaru just said that light that just emitted so much power belonged to your father?'' the monk questioned ''Keh. I don't know what the bastard is talking about and were not going to find out.'' Inuyasha said as he turn his back on the forest and began to leave the valley

''But if what if it is your father?'' a girl with wavy lower back black hair,brown eyes, medium light skin dressed in skimpy clothes stated ''Were leaving.'' Inuyasha growled as everyone began to leave the valley.

XXXXXX

In the throne room of a castle Kagura and Waru are both on one knee trembling before the man on the throne. ''Look what you two idiots have done. Not only do I not have my daughter but now Inu No Taisho is awaken. All these years of planning wasted!'' he forcefully slammed his hands down on his throne causing Kagura and Waru to jump in fear.

''Do you two have anything to say in your defense?'' he growled at them ''Father I would have had the girl if it weren't for Kagura showing up.'' Waru stated ''Do not put all the blame on me. For you attacked me first, and besides I was only following orders given to me!'' Kagura snapped as they began to argue with each other.

''Silence!'' the man on the throne yelled as the two quickly clamped their mouths shut ''Waru,Kagura leave my presence before I decide to destroy your hearts.'' the man said as Waru and Kagura quickly scurried over each other to get out of the room. ''Useless incarnations! Kanna!'' he shouts as an albino girl who was holding a mirror with silver lower back hair,black eyes,and pale skin came from the shadows.

''Yes.'' ''Release my latest incarnation. It should be able to do what it's brother and sister could not.'' the man on the throne growled ''Yes.'' Kanna bowed as she disappeared into a vortex ''Your power shall be mine great dog general Inu No Taisho.'' the man frowned.

XXXXXX

Once the light faded Sanyura stared a the dog general whose body was now pulsing ''In-Inu No Taisho?'' Sanyura questioned as quickly climbed down the tree and backed away from him. _**'Mother's journal did not say anything like this would happen.' **_Sanyura frowned as the barrier began dissolve and Inu No Taisho's body stop pulsing. _**'Now what?'**_ Sanyura thought as Inu No Taisho jump from the tree and landed in front of her.

''I do not smell any of my children near here? You did not come alone did you?'' he frowned ''That is strange Lord Sesshomaru was in the valley when he sent me to revive you? Why would he not be there now?'' Sanyura thought aloud ''Do not worry I will take you to him. I would like to see how much my pups have grown anyway.'' he smiled

''It is more like how they want to kill each other.'' Sanyura mumbled ''What was that?'' he asked as he stuck his nose in the air trying to pick up his son's scent ''Oh nothing!'' Sanyura tentatively smiled at him. ''Sesshomaru's scent is strongest that way.'' Inu No Taisho smiled as he picked her up and began to run in the direction of the North.


	16. Author's Notes

_**Author's Notes:**__** I am going to be rewriting this whole story over. I am going to be editing a lot of things. I am changing the title to Daughter Of Scorn and I will also be changing some of the characters and adding new ones. I hope you like the new and improve Child Of Scorn better then the one I have now.**_


End file.
